1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and a controlling method of the same, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus in which a developing agent container is configured to supply a developing agent to a developing device and a controlling method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus allows a visible image formed on an image carrier such as a photoreceptor drum to be formed on a printing medium. A developing device that stores a developing agent may provide the developing agent to the image carrier to form the visible image. The image forming apparatus has various ways to replenish the developing agent in the developing device. For example, a developing agent container that stores a developing agent is mounted in a developing device and provides the developing agent to the developing device.
However, the developing agent may not be stably provided to the developing device. Thus, a flow of the developing agent and a pressure in the developing device become unstable, and the developing agent is not properly provided to the developing device. This interrupts the developing agent from being charged with electricity uniformly, and thus a defective image may be formed on the printing medium.